The New Deal
The New Deal is the tenth episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries and the fifty-fourth episode of the series. Summary A REASON TO FEEL GUILTY - has hidden the coffins containing the bodies of ' family, and Klaus quickly turns to violence to convince and that no one will be safe until he finds Stefan and gets his family back. continues to make the most of his new abilities as a hybrid, but he has to face the disturbing consequences of his actions as well. After a terrifying incident, Elena and grow increasingly concerned about 's attitude and, ultimately, his safety. Alaric meets the beautiful Dr. Fell, who is intrigued with his amazing ability to heal. While trying to strike a deal with Klaus, Elena delivers news that truly shock him. Plot who is having a dream, where she is walking towards the old witch house. When she enters the house, the voices of the hundred dead witches haunt her and lead her towards four coffins in the basement of the witch house. She then opens the fourth coffin only to find 's dead body. Waking up, she then realizes that it was all just a dream. Elena, while having a normal time jogging, discovers that a mysterious man is following her. Terrified, she tries to run away from him, but accidentally bumps into him. The stranger then apologizes, saying that he should have watched where he was going. Then she and Bonnie meet up at the Mystic Grill and share their eerie early morning encounters. Elena says that she is getting paranoid due the horrific recent events, while Bonnie shares that she has been having the same dream for a while now. She further consoles Elena that she has a right to be paranoid as Klaus is still very much alive and wants to kill her. They finally conclude that all their nightmare and paranoia is just rooted in stress and fear over the recent turmoil. Damon is day drunk and with Alaric. Alaric is worried about Jeremy's grades and is further shocked to discover that he was fired from the Grill and did not even bother to tell anybody. Meanwhile, Tyler and Jeremy are hanging out in the woods. Tyler is still pissed that Caroline dumped him and wants to get drunk and "shoot stuff" with Jeremy, who recently also broke up with Bonnie. Jeremy playfully fires Alaric's crossbow at Tyler, who swiftly catches the arrow and adds that a "lame ass" crossbow is not enough to kill a hybrid. He further adds that one has to cut off his head or rip out his heart to kill him. Elena is worried about Jeremy's recent callous behavior and calls him. Damon is still day drunk and jokes around with her. Just then Klaus comes into the scene with his companion Tony, who Elena surprisingly discovers was the mysterious man who followed her while jogging. Klaus threatens Elena and Damon to find Stefan. He reveals that Stefan stole his coffins from him and no one will be safe until he gets them back. He adds that he is going to be in Mystic Falls for a while and also demands to know where Rebekah is. Bonnie follows her dream and goes to the witch house and to her shock, she finds the exact same coffins as in her dreams and also finds Stefan there. He says that he needs Bonnie's help and fills her in about Klaus's secret that he kept his family daggered and stored in the coffins and now he has them. He needs her help to keep them hidden. According to Stefan, Klaus's family is his one weakness and as long as he has them, he can "ruin him".}} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Kimberley Drummond as Mindy * Zane Stephens as Tony Co-Starring * Justine Ezarik as Bartender * Zachary Sale as EMT guy Trivia *Antagonists: Stefan Salvatore, Niklaus Mikaelson and Tony. *Elena finally realizes that she must move on from . "It means that she's open to looking elsewhere", says Plec. *When and finally confront Stefan about his recent actions, his response makes Damon think twice about acting on his feelings for Elena. *Elena allows the romantic tension with to come in and play out. *Elena inadvertently puts a beloved female character in jeopardy. * and 's relationship focuses more on-screen and the romantic tension becomes epic. When the episode ends, one of these characters, Stefan, Elena, and Damon, will have set something in motion that is going to leave everyone having some pretty strong reactions. * and share a kiss. *It is revealed and confirmed by that the only way to kill a hybrid is by heart extraction or decapitation. * makes his first kill, Tony. *It is confirmed that this episode takes place on a Sunday, as said by after killing Tony. Body Count *Tony - decapitation, killed by Jeremy Gilbert. *Alaric Saltzman - hit by a car, killed by Tony; resurrected by Gilbert Ring. Production Notes *It is the first episode where Meredith appears (the last main character of the original series novels). *This is the first episode after winter hiatus (2 months). * , and do not appear. *Meredith Fell is played by Paul Wesley's ex-wife: Torrey DeVitto. *Internet personality Justine Ezarik guest stars as a bartender. *This is the first episode to have Jeremy and Klaus interacting (only by cell phones). *Bonnie helps Stefan hide Klaus's coffins. Continuity * was last seen in Ghost World. * was last seen in Ordinary People. * was last seen in Homecoming. She was neutralized by Elena. *The old witches' house was last seen in Ghost World. *The four coffins of Klaus' were last seen in Homecoming. *Elena mentions Stefan's betrayal to take down Klaus, which happened in Homecoming. *Tyler and Elena both mentioned Bonnie and Jeremy's breakup, which happened in Ghost World. *Tyler also mentioned his breakup with Caroline, which happened in Homecoming. *Tony was last seen in the previous episode, Homecoming. Cultural References *The New Deal was a series of economical and political measures taken between 1930 and 1936 by President Franklin Roosevelt, with the intention of ending the Great Depression. *The bartender is played by Internet personality Justine Ezarik, better known as iJustine. In addition to her lifecast she was the voice of Passion Fruit in'' the web series The Annoying Orange'' and its television series, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.32 million viewers in the USA. Quotes : : "Klaus isn't going to stop until he gets all those coffins back." : : "You're not safe." '' :' : "You people seem to respond best to violence." : : "None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive." : : "So all we have to do is find four coffins and voilà - no one else on your family's Christmas list has to die." : : "I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty any more … for wanting what I want." away then turns back "If I'm going to feel guilty about something I'm going to feel guilt about this." her : : "This is the way things are. It sucks, but I just got to get used to it. : : "Really? Last time I checked, you were hiding out in a haunted house." : : "There will be more." : : ''"You can go to hell." '' : : "Vampires, hybrids and originals? No problem. My rebellious brother? I'm worried." : : "My sister has gone missing." : : "Cute. Blonde bombshell. Psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." : : "He's gonna kill Jeremy." : : "Not really my problem." : : "The Stefan that we know is gone." : : "How is Damon handling that?" : : "Damon is... Damon." : : "My brother is sort of running his own show right now." : : "My brother just chopped off someone's head." : : "Rick, hey. When did you return to the living?" : : "Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said you would be here." : : "Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets." :Meredith: "Mr. Saltzman. What is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the devil?" : ': ''"A little of both." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 3x10_01.jpg 3x10_02.jpg 3x10_04.jpg 3x10_05.jpg 3x10_06.jpg 3x10_07.jpg 3x10_08.jpg 3x10_09.jpg 3x10_10.jpg 3x10_11.jpg 3x10_12.jpg 3x10_13.jpg 3x10_15.jpg 3x10_16.jpg 3x10_17.jpg 3x10_18.jpg AcoO08JCMAMNsEC.jpg_large.jpg|Inside the Witch House AcpWxN6CIAA6aGh.jpg_large.jpg AcpVNQiCIAA0Jm7.jpg_large.jpg AcnSCuECQAASzxi.jpg_large.jpg Acpw6qgCAAA2K6q.jpg_large.jpg 202098--49758672-m750x740-u79f35.jpg 202098--49758673-m750x740-u73f4f.jpg 202098--49758698-m750x740-ua6565.jpg 202098--49758738-m750x740-u92a0e.jpg 202098--49758775-m750x740-u1ad28.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h11m10s224.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h12m04s38.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h18m58s76.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h17m58s247.png vlcsnap-2011-11-12-15h11m50s149.png Nian-3-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-27007528-400-571.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988011-750-563.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988013-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988015-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988018-750-563.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988020-720-540.jpg Nian-on-Set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-26988022-720-540.jpg 79c333a853d6ef56922430527132691a.jpg 15fhgg.jpg 14dgdgf.jpg 13gfghghjh.jpg 04dfgf.jpg 02ghbj.jpg 01 vnbh.jpg klaus_and_tyler.jpg still.png 5.png 6r.png 187.JPG|Damon Bx.jpg Vcb.jpg Rtfv.jpg Dxfcgvhbjn.jpg Screenshot_2169.jpg Screenshot_2170.jpg Screenshot_2171.jpg Screenshot_2172.jpg Screenshot_2173.jpg Screenshot_2174.jpg Screenshot_2175.jpg Screenshot_2178.jpg Screenshot_2176.jpg Screenshot_2177.jpg Screenshot_2179.jpg Screenshot_2180.jpg Screenshot_2181.jpg Screenshot_2184.jpg Screenshot_2188.jpg Screenshot_2189.jpg Screenshot_2190.jpg Screenshot_2191.jpg Screenshot_2192.jpg Screenshot_2194.jpg Screenshot_2193.jpg Screenshot_2195.jpg Screenshot_2196.jpg Screenshot_2197.jpg Screenshot_2198.jpg Screenshot_2199.jpg Screenshot_2200.jpg Screenshot_2201.jpg Screenshot_2204.jpg Screenshot_2205.jpg Screenshot_2206.jpg Screenshot_2207.jpg Screenshot_2208.jpg Screenshot_2209.jpg Screenshot_2210.jpg Screenshot_2211.jpg Screenshot_2212.jpg Screenshot_2213.jpg Screenshot_2214.jpg Screenshot_2215.jpg Screenshot_2216.jpg Screenshot_2217.jpg Screenshot_2218.jpg Screenshot_2219.jpg Screenshot_2220.jpg Screenshot_2221.jpg Screenshot_2222.jpg Screenshot_2223.jpg Screenshot_2224.jpg Screenshot_2225.jpg Screenshot_2226.jpg Screenshot_2227.jpg Screenshot_2229.jpg Screenshot_2228.jpg Screenshot_2230.jpg Screenshot_2231.jpg Screenshot_2232.jpg Screenshot_2233.jpg Screenshot_2234.jpg Screenshot_2240.jpg Screenshot_2235.jpg Screenshot_2236.jpg Screenshot_2237.jpg Screenshot_2238.jpg Screenshot_2239.jpg 310VampireDiaries0447.jpg|aj 310VampireDiaries0453.jpg|aj 310VampireDiaries0454.jpg|aj 310VampireDiaries0458.jpg|aj 310VampireDiaries0459.jpg|aj 310VampireDiaries0462.jpg|aj 310VampireDiaries0519.jpg|ajt 310VampireDiaries0521.jpg|et 310VampireDiaries0523.jpg|et 310VampireDiaries0525.jpg|ajt 310VampireDiaries0532.jpg|ajte 310VampireDiaries0570.jpg|jt 310VampireDiaries0572.jpg|jt 310VampireDiaries0652.jpg|atj 310VampireDiaries0654.jpg|etj 310VampireDiaries0657.jpg|eatj 310VampireDiaries0662.jpg|eatj 310VampireDiaries0683.jpg|ea 310VampireDiaries0684.jpg|ea 310VampireDiaries0687.jpg|ea 310VampireDiaries0693.jpg|ea 310VampireDiaries0694.jpg|ea 310VampireDiaries0698.jpg|eaj 310VampireDiaries0699.jpg 310VampireDiaries0702.jpg|j 310VampireDiaries0704.jpg|eaj 310VampireDiaries0706.jpg|a 310VampireDiaries0707.jpg 310VampireDiaries0711.jpg 310VampireDiaries0714.jpg|a 310VampireDiaries0719.jpg|ea 310VampireDiaries0720.jpg 310VampireDiaries0728.jpg|eaj 310VampireDiaries0730.jpg|ej 310VampireDiaries0813.jpg 310VampireDiaries0817.jpg 310VampireDiaries0818.jpg 310VampireDiaries0848.jpg 310VampireDiaries0853.jpg 310VampireDiaries0857.jpg 310VampireDiaries0934.jpg 310VampireDiaries0938.jpg 310VampireDiaries0939.jpg 310VampireDiaries1019.jpg|jt 310VampireDiaries1030.jpg|jt 310VampireDiaries1031.jpg|t 310VampireDiaries1035.jpg|j 310VampireDiaries1037.jpg|jt 310VampireDiaries1044.jpg|t -- See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Featured Episodes